Wicked Ways
by PegasusWings
Summary: Rosalina is the young daughter of Elphaba and Fiyero, under the constant eye of her mother she feels restricted and often wonders what her mother is hiding and after discovering she has magic perhaps it is up to her to decide the fate of Oz.
1. Chapter 1

My personal wicked musical sequel with hints of the book

It's a wicked life

1st section Rosalina

Chapter 1 defying a plan

Rosalina sat on her bed and stared down at her emerald coloured hands. She didn't look like her father at all, she often thought about this and what an interesting story it would be to find out how her parents met. She turned to the faithful friend sat beside her and smiled; she placed a hand on his head and ruffled his tuft of hair. To an ordinary Ozian a winged monkey for a best friend would have been strange. But Rosalina was unaware of the existence in Oz and their thoughts. This is the story of three unlikely friends and how their paths crossed to achieve a dream.

"Thinking about that again?" the monkey asked. Rosalina sighed and stood up,

"yes Chimston, I'm just so curious" she said, Rosalina sat next to the large window next to her bed and stared endlessly out of it. She placed her hand on the cool glass,

"I wonder what is beyond the valley?" she pondered as she traced the shape of the valley with her finger. She turned her head and Chimston came to the window and joined her, his wings flapping restlessly.

"I've heard there is a city, but only by listening to your mother and _Chistery_talking" Chimston whispered worrying he could be heard. Rosalina thought about this and nodded.

"Why do you suppose my Mother never speaks of it to me?" Rosalina asked with a hint of sadness. Chimston shrugged and fluttered over to the tall black dressing table,

"Perhaps it's personal, in the past personal" he said waving his hands in the air. Rosalina walked over to the dressing table and stared into the mirror evaluating her looks with a sense of vanity. Her face was perfectly sculpted, her eyebrows perfectly shaped and her chin was long and thin, her cheekbones were sharp and they complimented the slender look and she was the thing of beauty. The look was finished of with the emerald glow of her green skin. After looking at the mirror for a while she began to Platt her long silky black hair.

"I'm 14, so if something did happen surely she could understand that I'm old enough to know" she said. After her hair was neatly tied up and she had dusted off her black dress, she twirled and posed

Chimston laughed

"Presentable?" Rosalina smiled. With this Chimston nodded and laughed,

"Of course" he said. Rosalina smiled and skipped over to the large gothic door and with a good pull it swung open. She beckoned Chimston to follow her. Rosalina crept down the spiralling staircase and paused suddenly. Chimston cocked his head to the side and cleared his throat. Rosalina looked down at him and frowned.

"Perhaps our answers are up there" she whispered and pointed to the upstairs floor of the huge house, the stairs up near the top we dark and dismal and it looked extremely mysterious, the only light up there was the light that shone from under the door and with this you could see the rest of the huge door that led into the room that belonged to her mother. Chimston's eyes widened,

"Have you gone insane? You know that's not allowed" he hissed. Rosalina shrugged and smiled, "rules are always made to be broken" she whispered her eyes twinkling with the wicked thought. Chimston flapped his wings uneasily and had a worried expression on his face.

Rosalina carried on making her way down the cool stone staircase devising a plan. She stood in the corridor and she could smell an interesting smell as her mother created and concocted new healing potions, Rosalina snuck by the kitchen and made her way to the towers front door. So far so good she thought though it was strange that her mother hadn't jumped out on her yet, Rosalina thought to herself smiling. She began to lift the latch of the door and silently pulled the door open not making a sound. It was though her mother had super natural hearing because at this instant she called through,

"I do hope you weren't thinking of sneaking out to the forest without eating anything or telling me?" she said. With this Rosalina closed the door and sighed knowing there was no escape. She turned to see she had been met in the corridor by her mother who stood there with her arms folded and a disapproving expression on her face, her mother was exactly like Rosalina. She had the same jet black hair and emerald green skin, of course she was incredibly tall and she was thin and bony. Rosalina did not have the courage to look at her face so instead she looked at it through her fringe. Rosalina looked at her mothers face and like her she had a perfectly sculpted face and resting on her nose was a pair of half moon glasses, she had obviously been reading. She then smiled a sympathetic smile

"You forgot to put your cloak on too" she smiled and she walked over to the coat hooks and pulled down a glossy velvet cloak, knelt down and gently wrapped it round Rosalina and buckled it up. "You can use mine, its cold out" she said and smiled. When she had finished she kissed Rosalina on the forehead, at this Rosalina grimaced, "to old for hugs?" she asked, Rosalina protested a little but eventually smiled and hugged her,

"You should eat something Miss Rosalina" her mother whispered tickling her in her side.

"You should pretend you can't hear or see me, Miss Elphaba" Rosalina laughing. Elphaba stood up and narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"I'm not listening or looking now" she mused winking. Rosalina smiled and opened the door and skipped down the steps,

"Although one thing! Only go to the forest, but I guess I always say that!" Elphaba shouted to Rosalina as she and Chimston raced each other to the forest opening. With one last wave to home Rosalina entered the forest. The forest was in the season of autumn and the occasional leave fell of the tree and landed on Rosalina's head. The forest was a sanctuary and it was large so there was so much to explore. Chimston followed closely beside Rosalina and he enjoyed the exploration too,

"She's never going to treat me like an adult is she?" Rosalina asked

"Hmm?" Chimston said he was distracted by a squirrel that was burying some of its acorns. Rosalina sighed, "My mother she will never treat me like an adult" she said.

Chimston nodded understandingly, "perhaps she doesn't want to let go, you are her only daughter" he said. Rosalina stopped and kicked a pile of leaves,

"I don't want to be a child all my life, I want to explore beyond this valley" she said pointing to the horizon. Chimston was silent not wanting to argue. Rosalina slumped down and lay on the bed of leaves, she stared up at the clouds "what do you suppose makes a cloud? Is it the persistence and the sighs of an unnamed god or purely science?" she asked, Chimston looked up and sighed. They lay for hours and talked about the clouds and the possibilities of an unnamed god until Rosalina sat up suddenly and sighed.

"I'm bored with my life. I want adventure. New beginnings, where I can go where I please and if I don't like a person or a place I can say well hell to you! And just…..go" Rosalina said to herself with a pleased look on her face. Chimston sighed at this. Suddenly Rosalina laughed.

"We could go up into my mother's room" she said snapping her fingers, Chimston rolled his eyes

"I was hoping this wouldn't come up" he said standing up.

"Just a peak, my books are boring maybe she has interesting ones, ones about a whole new way of life" Rosalina wondered,

"Crazy thought provoking ones that are there for a reason" Chimston spat. Rosalina ignored this and plotted some more,

"Maybe there are more interesting and strange things not known to me" she wondered thoughtfully. She thought about this until Chimston interrupted.

"Look at that a beautiful sky that looks like it has been painted with a brush of honey" Chimston observed. Rosalina sighed, "We should be on our way home" he continued. He started to walk away to prove a point and like a sulky child Rosalina followed reluctantly.

The walk home was too quick for Rosalina and as soon as she saw the tower she groaned loudly. Chimston sighed and walked faster. Rosalina looked up at the tall dismal looking tower; the turrets at the top were thin and gothic whilst the rest of the grey tower swayed to the side like distorted skeleton. Rosalina looked up to the top floor window and smiled. "I bet you can see the whole valley from up there "she whispered. Chimston shook his head and jumped up the steps and pulled the latch on the door. The door swung open and he hopped inside. Rosalina made her way up the steps and stepped into the dark corridor. She closed the door and carefully hung the cloak up. She patted some dirt of it hoping her mother wouldn't notice it. Rosalina casually walked into the kitchen and sat down at the huge oak table. Elphaba stood at the stove cooking, the room smelt great and Rosalina recognised the smell, mmm chicken thought Rosalina thought to herself.

"Where's father?" Rosalina asked. Elphaba turned and placed the food on the table and sat down to face her daughter,

"He's still out of town" Elphaba said. Rosalina sighed; it had been almost three days since she had seen her father, she felt more sorry for her mother because she needed someone more than herself and Chistery for company, she needed an adult. They sat in silence, Rosalina and Elphaba made eye contact occasionally and this was quickly shaken off with an awkward smile. When Rosalina was finished with her dinner she cleared her throat and Elphaba quickly met her gaze.

"Would you like a game of chess?" Rosalina asked feeling sorry for Elphaba. The game of chess was dignified and learning from her father Fiyero, Rosalina could see a clear win but Elphaba smiled wickedly and in an instance Rosalina was check mate. Rosalina was shocked but she did not want to lose her pride so she smiled sweetly. After a while of several games Rosalina started to rub her eyes feeling the burn of the days walk. Elphaba noticed this and swiftly made a mistake purposely, therefore losing the game.

"It seems you have won" Elphaba said, Rosalina narrowed her eyes but she was too tired to argue.

"Well I am the master" she joked stretching and leaning back into her chair. Elphaba smiled,

"Have you seen the time? Off to bed for you" she said gazing at the grandfather clock. Rosalina nodded standing up.

"Well goodnight" Rosalina whispered feeling bad for leaving Elphaba, "father could be back tonight you know" she said. Elphaba smiled and nodded

"Good night" Elphaba whispered.

Chapter 2: Discovering magic

Rosalina was woken suddenly that night by the rain pattering on her window. She rolled over and put her pillow over her head to block out the noise, but it was no use.

So she sat up and shrugged her feet into her soft slippers and sighed. She stood up and quietly sneaked out of her room careful not to wake Chimston who was snoring loudly. Rosalina glided down the cools stairs and carefully sneaked through the house. She stepped into the living room luckily it was empty. Rosalina grabbed the oil lamp from the large cabinet that sat next to the door; she looked around for a match blindly. After finding one she struck it and lit the lamp. The room became filled with an eerie glow that discomforted her, Rosalina made her way out of the living room and walked down the dark corridor, exploring her home at night was completely new to her and it fascinated her. She eventually arrived in the kitchen and she could see the rain dripping onto the table, she shone her light at the roof and could she it leaking through it. Rosalina placed the lamp on the table next to the dripping rain. She had never felt the feeling of water on her skin; she had always used special potions to wash, it puzzled her but it was her mother's wishes. Rosalina watched the water sparkle and shimmer in the glow of the oil lamp, she was fascinated and curiously she held out her hand and the water dropped onto her hand, it glistened as it trickled down her palm. Rosalina stared until the most unbearable pain started to burn her hand; Rosalina winced and could feel tears welling in her eyes. She shook her hand cursing at the raindrops. She automatically ran to grab a towel and dried her hand. After the water was off her hand she looked at it and where the water was there was a burn mark. But how could water burn? Rosalina wondered her hand still stinging, she drank it and it certainly didn't burn so this was strange and thought provoking. She held her hand rubbing it occasionally to relieve it until she was met by a familiar voice.

"Why are you sneaking around in the dark?" it said, Rosalina's head whipped up, she could see Fiyero stood in the doorway. Rosalina smiled

"I was right! I knew you'd come back!" she exclaimed throwing her arms round him, his legs buckled beneath him with the force of her jumping onto him.

"I'm glad to see you too kiddo" he said stroking her hair. "Your mother is asleep I take it?" he whispered, Rosalina nodded.

"You should be too" he said,

"I guess" Rosalina said sadly

"I won't tell if you don't, but you better be quick I think I can hear her stirring" he whispered. Rosalina wondered if he could hear her but she didn't want to be caught so she kissed him goodnight and silently ran back to her room and quietly closed the door.

That morning Rosalina plotted how she could get into the room whilst playing with her caterpillar Hugo on the window sill,

"Oh Hugo one day you'll have wings and be able to fly away" she sighed and gently picked him up and placed him carefully into his glass jar. Rosalina looked at the burn which was sore and it was peeling. She avoided scratching it and turned towards the door and walked out to be confronted by Chistery. Chistery was a strange creature who was slightly bald and he was different to Chimston because he was larger and a different colour as he was a snow monkey, he also wore a velvet red jacket.

"Your mother wants to see you in the study" Chistery said sternly. Rosalina nodded and he simply walked off muttering. Rosalina walked down the stairs and walked into the study where Elphaba sat in her armchair with her glasses resting on her nose, she was reading a book titled (Alchemy for associates) Rosalina walked over to her and perched on the side of the armchair, the book had amazing pictures and complicated words but it looked interesting. Suddenly the book snapped shut and Rosalina looked at Elphaba who was too staring at her,

"Sneaking around at night time is not a thing I approve of" Elphaba said. Rosalina turned to see Fiyero walking past the doorway,

"Traitor" Rosalina hissed.

"That is beside the point" Elphaba snapped hearing this, "what could be so compelling to sneak around in the dead of night anyway?" Elphaba asked sarcastically,

"I couldn't sleep" Rosalina whispered rubbing her hand nervously,

"What's that on your hand?" Elphaba asked looking closely at Rosalina's hand. Rosalina clenched her fist trying not to squeak about the pain,

"It's nothing, really" Rosalina said. Elphaba then suddenly grabbed Rosalina's hand and inspected the burn, Rosalina watched as anger turned into sympathy.

"Does it hurt?" Elphaba whispered trying not to touch it.

"A bit" Rosalina whispered. Elphaba stood up and made her way out of the room. Rosalina wondered why her mood had suddenly changed and why she seemed in such a panic. Elphaba then wandered in to living room again holding a small blue bottle, she knelt by Rosalina and reached into her pocket and pulled out a small cloth. She then opened the bottle and poured a glistening blue liquid onto the cloth. She then held her hand out beckoning Rosalina to hold out her own hand. Rosalina held out her hand reluctantly and Elphaba began to dab her hand where the burn was. Automatically the burn began to soothe and when Rosalina looked back at her hand the burn was gone.

"Thank you" Rosalina whispered looking at her hand.

"How did you burn it?" Elphaba asked screwing the lid back onto the bottle,

"Well the roof was leaking and I touched the raindrops and it simply burnt my hand" Rosalina whispered feeling stupid. She looked up at Elphaba whose expression was like stone; her eyes were wide and filled with worry.

"Well I must get that roof fixed then" she said quietly standing up dusting her dress off.

"Am I no longer in trouble?" Rosalina asked, Elphaba turned and looked at her

"You are grounded for a week, that's me being generous" she said pointing her glasses at Rosalina and with that she disappeared out of the room. Rosalina sighed and saw that Elphaba had left her book. Rosalina picked up the book and looked around to see if she had been seen. Putting the book under her arm she crept out of the living room and ran up the stairs. Shutting the door tightly she jumped onto her bed and flicked through the colourful pages, there were so many interesting potions such as the firecracker glow, which could heal severe burns. Rosalina was amazed by what such tiny ingredients could do. This was the most interesting book she had read and she looked up at the ceiling wondering about the wonders the books held in her mothers room. Eventually Rosalina hid the book under her bed and sat by the window staring in the direction of the horizon. Hours had gone by until she heard a Faint tapping at her door, Rosalina turned to see Elphaba stood in the door, Rosalina huffed and turned back to face the window.

"I'm going to have to go out and find some slates for the roof; can I trust you to stay in your room? I shan't be long" she asked, Rosalina shrugged and turned back to the window, "not talking?" Elphaba asked leaning against the doorframe

"You could come if you like" Elphaba said.

"I thought I was grounded?" Rosalina said sharply. Elphaba then sighed and turned to the hallway,

"Well goodbye" Elphaba said and shut the door. Rosalina watched as Elphaba and Fiyero walked away from the tower towards the dusty grey country road.

Rosalina watched until she was defiantly sure they were gone. Rosalina then jumped up and ran out of the room and placed her hand on the banister of the stairs,

"Oh no, seriously tell me you're not going to" Chimston said coming out of the shadows, "I knew you would, but I just wanted to see how stupid you would be" He muttered furiously.

"I was hoping you would be out" Rosalina hissed.

"Just go back into your room" Chimston said, Rosalina shook her head at this and started walking up the stairs. Chimston bit his lip but followed timidly.

As they reached the top of the stairs they could see the huge black door approaching, Rosalina smiled and walked over to the door and tried the latch but it wouldn't move.

"Hmmm locked" She muttered

"Great now we can turn back" Chimston said sounding relieved.

"Hugo!" Rosalina shouted snapping her fingers. Chimston raised an eyebrow; Rosalina then ran back down the stairs and opened her door. Chimston sighed happy that she had heeded his warning. But in a flash Rosalina ran back up the stair holding a glass jar with a green caterpillar in it. Rosalina gently put her hand in the glass and pulled out the caterpillar and stroked it.

"Hey Hugo I bet you could squeeze through that keyhole" Rosalina whispered to it, Chimston rolled his eyes.

"It's a caterpillar it doesn't understand" Chimston said, Rosalina looked at the caterpillar and stuck it onto the door. Suddenly Hugo started to make his way to the keyhole and with a squeeze he fit through the keyhole. Rosalina cheered and looked through the keyhole,

"Okay Hugo I need you to find the key" she said. The caterpillar almost nodded and looked down,

"You're on the key?" Rosalina asked, "but how did she lock it?" she wondered and shook her head.

"Okay Hugo you're going to have to turn the key" She whispered. The caterpillar looked around puzzled but it slowly swung its self round the key turning it. After a while the door clunked and Rosalina pushed the door open. The room was bright inside. Rosalina stepped in and looked around. Like Rosalina imagined there was a huge library that was filled to the brim with books, there was also a large four posted bed with black bed covers. Rosalina walked over to the bookcase and pulled a particularly dusty book from the shelf. She blew the dust off it and read the front cover.

"A basic guide to sorcery, the University of Shiz" Rosalina read out

"Shiz? Did your Mother go to this university?" Chimston asked. Rosalina shrugged and opened the book and read the pages

"Such strange words and pictures" She remarked. Chimston climbed on the shelf and read over her shoulder.

"A spell for fire" He read, Rosalina nodded.

"What's a spell?" She asked turning to Chimston who just shrugged. She turned over the page and read the text,

"If you bare magic then simply hold out your hand and read these words" She read.

"Bare magic?" Chimston whispered.

"I think it means if you have magic" Rosalina said.

"But you don't" Chimston said, Rosalina smiled and flicked to the previous page and looked at the diagram of a hand with flames coming from it.

"The power to make fire appear from your hands is truly remarkable and I must try it" she whispered her eyes gleaming with the thought. Chimston gulped and stepped back.

"Hmm, verca erfalkera diung guhjon ensendadees" she muttered reading the text trying to spell the words and say them as they were read. Rosalina then held out her hand and stared at it and glanced back to the book.

"In a strong clear voice" Chimston whispered tapping the book. Rosalina nodded and stretched her hand out,

"Verca erfalkera diung guhjon ensendadees!" She shouted. In an instance fire shot out of her hand and her whole hand was engulfed by green flames. Rosalina eyes widened and she began to panic. Chimston bit his lip

"Don't panic!" Chimston shouted. Rosalina shook her hand and the flames grew bigger.

"Don't panic? My hand is on fire!" Rosalina cried, Chimston then scrambled and grabbed the book.

"Alright, right, okay here! Just say livaroc!" He shouted, Rosalina nodded

"LIVAROC!" Rosalina shouted and instantly the flames ceased.

"Wow" She whispered looking at her hand "not a scratch" Chimston breathed a sigh of relief and put the book down.

"I'll take that book" Rosalina whispered. Chimston looked at her

"You can't your mother will notice, worst of all you could kill yourself" he hissed. Rosalina walked back over to the book shelf, "she's got lots I don't think she'll miss this book and I want to practise" Rosalina said pulling out another book.

"From the shifting sands to the deadly desert a book of all the creatures" Rosalina read and flicked through the book, "dragons, also known as a winged lizard can breathe fire from a flame pocket deep inside its throat cavity. They also shed their skin to grow a new skin each year, they live in dark caves towards the land of the shifting sands but they can be seen in cities" Rosalina read,

"They are dangerous and should be approached with great care" She continued.

"So?" Chimston asked.

"A Slangfergan, a deadly beast that roams the deadly desert and is a sworn enemy to the City of Oz" Rosalina read.

"Oz?" Chimston wondered.

"See there is a city out there like you said" Rosalina said, "We'll take this book too" she continued. She threw the book to Chimston who caught it gracefully, Rosalina wandered over to another shelf full of small bottles filled with potions.

"Don't drink any" Chimston whispered.

"I won't I'm just looking" Rosalina said picking up some of the bottles, "hmm the potion from the book" She said hold up a glowing orange bottle.

"Just but them back as you found them" Chimston said uneasily. Rosalina sighed and put them back.

"Magic?" she asked herself, "why it so bad and if I can do it, I bet my mother knew I could" She said

"Well she may not have a lot of confidence in you because you just nearly burnt yourself after all" Chimston said. Rosalina sighed and walked over to the window and stared out, "oh my" She whispered. Chimston ran over and joined her, he stared at her and her face was in awe.

"What?" he hissed and he slowly turned his head to the amazing sight in front of his eyes. There neatly tucked into the valley was a huge city, the towers were an emerald green and the flags attached to the top flew proudly in the wind, leading up to the city was a golden yellow road of brick that winded through the valley and into the east of the horizon.

"Wow could that be Oz?" Chimston said. Rosalina nodded,

"I believe so" Said Rosalina. Rosalina smiled thinking about the existence that could live in Oz and how she would love to leave the tower and seek adventure. She then backed away from the window and turned to a huge black gothic mirror. She walked over to it and stared into it.

"Why haven't I been told and why do we live all the way out here when there is a huge city there?" Rosalina asked herself. She then looked down and stared at a ball made entirely of crystal, she touched it and it was cold to touch but smooth, it rested on a golden stand and it was next to a particularly large book, Rosalina glanced at this book and on the book was opened on a double page about the crystal ball, Rosalina looked at the front cover of the book, "the Grimmerie" She whispered puzzled and set the book back down. Rosalina picked up a quill and made some scribbles of other spells as she flicked through the book.

"You have to use magic!" Rosalina smiled returning back to the double page. Chimston ran up and carefully observed

"Oh no, no magic!" He said sharply

"The crystal ball. An element only used by practised sorcerers, with this item the spell caster will be able to see the wonders of the past and present time. Carefully place your hands onto the ball and say the three words" Rosalina read out. Chimston whimpered.

"Um, relkalin, gallafieries, jestolpha!" Rosalina shouted reading the book. Automatically the crystal ball clouded over with a green smoke. Rosalina smiled and stared into the ball looking at the swirling smoke inside. Chimston tapped Rosalina and pointed to the mirror, Rosalina looked up at the mirror and like the ball it had too clouded over. Rosalina frowned in confusion and consulted the book.

"Simply say what you would like to see, in the past or future. If you wish to be adventurous, ask about a person or a question. If you are asking a question then it will glow red if the answer is no or green if the answer is yes, to stop a vision clearly say Ferilinlor" Rosalina read, Chimston made a worried noise.

Rosalina shrugged and tried anyway, "show me Elphaba Thropp in the University of Shiz" Rosalina commanded holding her hand over the ball, automatically the ball projected an image onto the mirror and stood there as if she was a painting was Elphaba. Rosalina narrowed her eyes and the mirrors image started to move. It showed Elphaba carrying books and wearing a plain blue dress, she wore glasses and her hair was neatly platted like Rosalina's. Chimston sat in awe. The rest of moving image showed her walking round at the University looking like she was enjoying herself. The downside to it was that she was made fun of by other people in the image. Rosalina noticed that Elphaba was with a blonde woman who had milk white skin and who was clearly very vain.

"Ferilinlor" Rosalina said and the image stopped.

"Show me who this person is" Rosalina asked and chanted the three words. Rosalina watched as the ball flickered and showed images of this woman's life,

"She is from a clan called the _Gillikin__'s and her name is Galinda but she prefers Glinda" Rosalina said slowly, "she appears to be my mothers best friend even though behind her back she is mean about her" Rosalina continued._

_Chimston shrugged._

_"_Ferilinlor" Rosalina said again, "did my mother go to Oz with this person? and if so show me" Rosalina said and chanted the words. Rosalina stood and watched as the ball and mirror glowed green and it automatically showed the moving image and the mirror stayed the colour emerald whilst it showed Oz, it was strange because Elphaba seemed strangely out of place even though she was green, yet she was doing something rare. Smiling.

"What do you suppose it means?" Rosalina whispered to Chimston. They both watched as Elphaba and formally known as Glinda danced in the emerald coloured streets and sang happily. They talked of a thing called a wizard and Elphaba seemed to be ecstatic about seeing it. Of course Elphaba wore the same black dress and a black hat. Rosalina strangely recognised the hat but she did not know where from. Rosalina laughed at the strange glasses Elphaba wore, they were green tinted and round, Glinda also wore the same style of glasses, and instead of a black dress she wore a pastel yellow dress with a white bow tied round it. They seemed so happy and they danced with people dressed in green who had the same glasses. Elphaba seemed to be in amazement as did Glinda. They held hands and they seemed like great friends. Rosalina smiled at this but she then frowned,

"Well? What happened? Why aren't we there now?" Rosalina quizzed the ball, "where is my father?" She asked sounding concerned. The ball then quickly showed Glinda stroking a gleaming ring encrusted with diamonds. Rosalina then to her horror saw her own father Fiyero come up and embrace Glinda.

"They were engaged" Chimston whispered. A tear rolled down Rosalina's face as she saw Elphaba was longing for his love in the vision.

"Show me what happened in Oz" Rosalina said angrily and she cast the spell.

Rosalina watched in horror as the tale was unravelled about the wicked witch of the west. Fear was shown through images of people including Elphaba's own eyes. The tale shown was dark. The first images showed Elphaba casting a spell to let monkeys have wings, but as the tale grew Elphaba found things out about the city of Oz that she felt she must share. It also showed a man who concluded to be the wizard lying and spreading rumours that Elphaba was evil and that in fact he was good. Rosalina watched with tears rolling down her face. The images continued with her changing a dying man into tin and releasing a small lion cub into the wild and her being resented for it. It was clear that Elphaba was misunderstood and Oz was living a lie and that their wizard was in fact bad. The piercing screams of the witch rang through the rest of the images and flames shrouded the city.

"Its all wrong, they're all wrong!" Rosalina snarled. In the image people gathered to see the death of Elphaba and hunt her. In a panic Elphaba ran to the tower that Rosalina lived in chased by a girl about Rosalina's age. The girl had fell into Oz due to the effects of a cyclone that regrettably killed Elphaba's sister.

"I had an aunt" whispered Rosalina. The segments of the past were too quick and they did not linger on the details but it was enough. In haste the girl threw a bucket of water over Elphaba and Rosalina watched as Elphaba flesh melted in the water. Rosalina gasped and touched her hand where she was burned. Rosalina was puzzled because her mother was alive in the next vision. Steadily and carefully a scarecrow helped Elphaba out of a small trapdoor outside of the tower and they embraced. Rosalina was so confused and frustrated. She wondered why her mother had deceived her best friend to be with Fiyero. In a separate vision to explain this there showed the fury of Glinda and how she was upset. Rosalina turned to Chimston who just simply shrugged.

"I'm furious how dare Oz do this to my mother" Rosalina hissed, the next image showed on the mirror shocked Rosalina the most. In the image there stood Elphaba but the strange thing was that she held onto a small child, the child was pale and slightly chubby, he had black hair and looked awfully shy and distant from Elphaba.

"I have a brother?" Rosalina whispered and stepped back from the mirror and staring at the frozen image of Elphaba and the child. Rosalina began to pace up and down the room grumbling. Suddenly the door creaked downstairs and Chimston panicked "oh no your mothers back!" he squeaked, Rosalina eyes widened and she waved her hand over the ball to destroy the image "Ferilinlor" she whispered worrying about her mother's great hearing, she then frantically looked around for a space to hide. Rosalina spotted an empty cabinet and climbed into it.

"What are you doing?" Chimston hissed

"I'd much rather get in trouble for going to the woods then being in here" Rosalina said "now get in" she said. She then quickly yanked Chimston by his tail into the cupboard and closed the door. The cupboard was dark and cramped and the only light was from the crack in between the doors, Rosalina listened as Elphaba opened Rosalina's room. Chimston was breathing nervously and he panicked when Elphaba came striding up the stairs with furious steps. Elphaba then shoved the door open and threw her cloak over the ball, she looked at the unlocked door angrily and stared at it with a burning gaze and Rosalina gasped thinking she had been found out. But Elphaba turned away and thought nothing else of it

"How dare she disobey me?" She growled, she was closely followed by Chistery who avoided her swinging arms. Rosalina had never seen her angry even when she had broken a window she was not this angry.

"You were this rebellious when you were her age" Chistery whispered, Elphaba slowly turned her head and her eyes were wide with rage,

"And look where that got me, I was chased out of Oz, I had to fake my death and I nearly lost my true love. Worst of all I could never get to know Liir properly" she hissed

"She needs to learn that she cannot pursue this behaviour because it will get her killed, I did and nearly got killed but I guess I was lucky" she whispered, Chistery looked down and sighed.

"Don't be too hard on her" he said. Elphaba snarled,

"What?" She shouted "discipline is the only thing that can save her" she said, she looked at Chistery who smiled nervously,

"Oh alright, I'll cool down before I see her" she sighed defeated and Chistery smiled, "after all I guess I would be a hypocrite to judge her, I'll simply talk to her before she goes to bed" Elphaba said with a small laugh.

That night Rosalina climbed out of the cupboard after Elphaba had left, she stretched and yawned. She must have fallen asleep.

"Hmm I missed Dinner" She observed looking at the gentle ticking clock. Chimston crawled out of the cupboard and stretched,

"We could have been caught" he whispered angrily, Rosalina smiled and walked over to the window and stared at the faint lights in the distant city, she narrowed her eyes and picked up the spell book and encyclopaedia.

"We need to climb out of the window and walk to the front door" she plotted "she'll know I was in here otherwise" she continued. Chimston sighed and nodded and Rosalina pushed open the window and gingerly sat on the edge,

"It's a long way down" she whispered. She looked around for a landing and spotted a pile of hay, "there" she said pointing and climbed onto the ledge and climbed onto a gargoyle. Rosalina then stood up her legs shaking and aimed for the pile of hay. Chimston flapped nervously and Rosalina then jumped and crash landed into the hay. Chimston flew down to the hay and searched through it for Rosalina,

"Come on Rose speak if you're alive" he said sounding worried,

"Ouch" she said and stood up. She started walking but had a limp,

"Right I'll go in, you remember to shut my mother's window, don't forget the books either" she said walking round to the front door. Chimston nodded and flew up to the window and grabbed the two books reluctantly. Rosalina hobbled up the steps and the door opened without her touching it, Rosalina gulped and limped inside. There with a furious expression stood Elphaba, her face was a darker green with anger but she strangely held back her anger.

"What time is this?" she growled trying to stop herself from shouting, Rosalina looked down at her feet and did not make eye contact with Elphaba.

"I think it would be best if you just went to bed" Elphaba said choking back the rage. Rosalina then ran past Elphaba before she burst. Rosalina leaped up the stairs and ran into her room and shut the door, Chimston sat on her bed. Rosalina walked over to him and held her hand out for the books, he sighed and handed them to her and she reached into her pocket and pulled out her notes of spells and smiled.

"Showtime" she whispered

Later that night after Rosalina was ready for bed and had neat brushed her long straight black hair and put on her night gown she lay in bed evaluating the day until there was a faint tapping at the door. Rosalina turned her head to the door and the door opened slightly and Elphaba peeped through,

"Hey, peace offering?" she said walking in with some sandwiches. Rosalina smiled

"I'm the one in the wrong" Rosalina said.

"Oh well" Elphaba said sitting down on Rosalina's bed, Rosalina bit her lip desperate to ask a question about what she had seen.

"Um, could I ask you something?" Rosalina asked avoiding eye contact. Elphaba raised an eyebrow,

"Sure you can, you know I'm always here for that" Elphaba said placing her hand on Rosalina's. Rosalina gulped and looked up at Elphaba who smiled encouragingly.

"Well the reason I was late was um...well when I was in the forest, I spoke to an owl who spoke of you going to a place called Oz and that terrible things happened" Rosalina blurted out lying. Elphaba sat up straight and frowned

"Well I had to tell her someday" she whispered looking up to the ceiling, Rosalina wondered who she could have been talking to and guessed it was her sister Nessarose.

"Yes I have been to this place called Oz, but as the owl probably let you know it wasn't all happy" she said cringing at the memory. Elphaba then sighed and began to recite her tale,

"Well Oz lies in the middle of the valley and I was born in the rush margins of the Munchkin land, I was the carer for my late disabled sister Nessarose and with her wanting to go to a place called Shiz, I of course had to join her by order of my father. Shiz was a university and I wasn't liked by many and people judged me by my clothing and features, the university was clearly very vain. I was allowed to stay at the university due to a force called magic, by using my anger I had the power to bring my sister back to me by clearly shouting stop, I did warn them not to take her but they did not listen. Well everything happened when I was situated to share a room with the very vain and irritating Galinda. Of course she did not like how I had been accepted into the university and tried to make my life hell by embarrassing me with a hat, which I have come to love. After being filled with guilt Galinda and I became friends, it turned out that we were good friends and understood each other more than we thought. Problems arose when I was invited to see the wizard of Oz and try to become his apprentice and Galinda being Galinda became jealous and insisted we should go to the city together. The city was great it was beautiful and green so I felt like I belonged there. It seems that green skin is a bad thing but I didn't care because I felt at home. After exploring I eventually got to see the wizard and he seemed great but after making me cast a spell to give monkeys wings I saw his true colours as I realised about his prejudice towards animals. This explained why a certain teacher named Doctor Dillamond was extremely unhappy. After I realised that Doctor Dillamond was missing, I knew immediately that the wizard had locked him and the monkeys away. I was furious and I released the animals and intended to reveal the wizards true identity after doing this I realised that a poor lion cub was locked in a cage in my biology class, I saw fit that it should be released and a prince named Fiyero came to assist me. But meanwhile being one step ahead of me, the wizard made lies saying I had given the monkeys wings purely to be wicked. I was devastated and tried to confide in Galinda, but she would not listen. I decided the best thing to do was to learn to fly and pursue my dream to defy gravity then I would be unstoppable and a force to be reckoned with. After terrorising Oz and making my point I eventually spoke to Fiyero Glinda's fiancée but I realised I loved him and that he too felt the same way and that I had helped him see life in a different way. Things got quickly out of hand when the cities guards came to hunt me. I fled the city to seek help from my sister who by now had fell in love with a munchkinlander named Boq. The problem was he was dying as his heart was shrinking so trying to be kind I changed him into a tin man so he didn't need a heart, but instead of being happy he was furious and swore that I had done it as an act of evil and unfortunately Nessarose agreed with him. Just after losing the respect of my sister I heard the news of a cyclone appearing out of the blue. I was devastated to hear that a house came falling from the sky and landed on poor Nessa, the house crushed her to death and I was furious that that little bitch Glinda had the cheek to give my sister's murderer her shoes! The irony I thought, well I needed the shoes and saw to it that I would reclaim them. When I returned to see my sister Glinda stood there as though she was her sister! I was angry and Glinda and I started to fight and argue about the shoes and how Fiyero loved me more, I was eventually grabbed by the emerald guards of Oz and I thought my time was at its end until a brave young Fiyero came to my rescue and ensured that I ran. Reluctantly I did and heard news that they had taken Fiyero to a nearby field to kill him. I tried to do a counter curse but I failed. When I found Fiyero he was barely alive and trying to be kind I changed him into a scarecrow so he lived. After devising a plan Fiyero and I decided we would fake my death and flee the city. I was eventually face to face with my sister's killer and I a battle she threw water over me and using a green essence potion I could pretend I was melting, you see we have a problem with water and we can be burned like you were. So In haste I threw the potion on the floor and when the green smoke rose I escaped through a trapdoor and when everything was over Fiyero came to help me out and we simply fled the city and according to all of Oz I'm dead, they even celebrate it" Rosalina watched as tears ran down Elphaba's face and her face was full of sorrow. Rosalina squeezed Elphaba's hand; Elphaba smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. They sat in silence until Rosalina spoke.

"What about Liir?" Rosalina whispered. Elphaba whipped her head round to face Rosalina with wide eyes.

"Liir?" Elphaba said, "how, how do you know?" she whispered. Rosalina fidgeted nervously. "The owl" she said

"This owl sure does know a lot" Elphaba said sarcastically narrowing her eyes at Rosalina, "well Liir is an illegitimate child of mine and your fathers; I had him in the aftermath of things that happened in Oz. I cannot remember the birth due to a head injury when I was walking through the valley I was attacked by an ex emerald guard, her name was Genolie and she practised magic as a new force of action against enemies. Of course on sight of me she attacked and me being off guard was flung into a rock cavern and several rocks fell onto me and knocked me unconscious. My body was fine but I sustained a serious head injury and I forgot what happened from the year before. It was horrific because I even forgot who I was. After that your father was worried I would never get my memory back and he decided to let his ex wife Sarima look after Liir and when I finally got my memory back and we decided that the only way to be safe was for Fiyero and I to separate for some time, I would go to live with Liir and he would find work in another town until the aftermath was over, even though living with Liir didn't work out I miss him terribly but he has his own life now" Elphaba then went silent with the memory. Rosalina looked at Elphaba and hugged her, "I had no idea" she whispered,

"Why do you think I'm so soft on you, I can't bare to lose another child" Elphaba whispered squeezing her tightly, "I could never tell you because I thought you would swear revenge" she continued. Rosalina thought about revenge and longed for it.

"Would that be bad?" Rosalina asked

"What would be?" Elphaba asked

"Revenge" Rosalina replied, Elphaba pulled back from the hug and looked Rosalina in the eyes,

"It would be extremely bad, besides there's no point" Elphaba said, "promise me you'll never go to the Emerald city" Elphaba said Rosalina looked down and Elphaba grabbed her shoulders " you must promise!" she said starting her directly in the eyes, Rosalina nodded and Elphaba stared her in the eyes until she was satisfied she wasn't lying.

"You should sleep" Elphaba said. Rosalina nodded and lay back in her covers. Elphaba stood up and kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. As Elphaba left Rosalina sat up and Chimston sat up,

"They really hurt her" Rosalina said angrily, "it doesn't deserve to go unpunished"

Chimston flapped his wings in agreement.

"We must learn magic though, we'll start tomorrow" Rosalina continued. Rosalina smiled wickedly

"I must have revenge, they cannot get away with this!" she snarled, "I will destroy OZ!"

Section 2 Rex

Chapter 3, Wishful thinking

The lamps glowed an ominous glow in the emerald city; the streets were empty and silent. A faint sound of music came from the Ozdust ballroom. On a street corner stood a boy he was about 15, he stood under a lamp. His name was Rex.

Rex stood under the lamp and sighed, the city had gotten boring. He was too young for Ozdust and it was filled with the drunk fresher's from Shiz so it wouldn't be any fun, the club had become so commercial. Rex kicked the pole and huffed.

"Surely there is something to do" Rex sighed. He ran his hand through his blonde gentle long spikes for hair. Rex reached in his pocket and pulled out two crumpled tickets for Wizard mania, he sighed and turned to walk home

"What's the big deal about a wizard anyways?" he asked himself. Rex walked down the street. After walking for a while he walked round a corner and without realising he walked into a guard.

"Hey watch it kid" the guard shouted shoving Rex back,

"Dude leave it, he looks like he's been jilted "said the other guard pointing at the tickets in Rex's hands. Both the guards started to laugh and Rex shoved past them. The chapel of Saint Galinda seemed to loom over the city and it looked dark and dismal at night. Rex trudged up the stairs and walked through the fire lit corridors, many people sat there to pray and give homage to Saint Galinda for helping them rid Oz of the witch.

Rex walked through the corridors until he arrived in a section off limits to the public. Rex opened a large white door and walked into what could have been described as a palace. Rex sighed and threw his jacket onto a white chaise longue, Rex could hear someone singing and he rolled his eyes when he saw his mother striding down the stairs,

"Why are you so late?"She asked without a hint of concernedness as she brushed her hair. Rex stared at his mother and said nothing. His mother had blond hair that had soft gentle curls throughout; they sprung back in to place each time she ran the brush over them. She had blue eyes that sparkled and she had pale skin with rose coloured cheeks. Rex sighed and walked past her. His mother turned and grabbed his shoulder,

"She didn't come did she?" she asked with a sympathetic smile. Rex shrugged and turned to walk up the stairs.

"You choose to distance yourself from me" She said and Rex sighed.

"I was just contemplating why we have a wizard and why Oz is such a bad place to live" Rex said sighing, His mother opened her mouth to speak but Rex continued,

"Who are we to judge what a good place is? Is it because we know of nowhere else? Heck are we even able to judge the wicked witch and decide if she was wicked or just misunderstood?" Rex said. His mother sighed.

"She was wicked, think of everything she did" she said. Rex opened his mother to speak but his mother held up her hand to stop him,

"I'll hear no more of it" she said sternly. "I Galinda went through a rough time with that witch" she spat thinking of the memory. Rex shrugged and walked up the stairs he had always been distant from his mother and he hated her views on life. Of course his mother favoured his sister over him, Rex's sister was called Belinda and being the daughter of Galinda she was loved by all. Of course Rex felt he was insignificant and some people forgot who he was. Rex shoved open his bedroom and slumped onto his bed. He looked out of the window and sighed in disgust at the wizard's palace. Rex stared at the distant tower that sat on the hill and gazed at Oz, it was so far away. People reckoned it was an old mill that was abandoned and some people had outrageous ideas such as the wicked witch's ghost haunting it. Rex stared at this tower thinking of the stories it held and the adventures he could have there. Rex lay on his bed like he did most evenings; he didn't have a girlfriend and his friends were trying out to be emerald guards so they were always busy. Rex longed for someone to love and to love him back; he wanted someone who didn't necessarily have to be beautiful but it would be nice, he wanted someone who could understand him and who was caring. Rex thought about his dream girl and smiled.

The mornings in Oz were all the same, the city was filled with a happy buzz as people opened up their businesses, Rex groggily woke and sat up slowly, he looked down at his clothes and sighed. He had fallen asleep in his clothes from the day before. Rex jumped out of bed and opened his bedroom door; he looked around and snuck out.

"Hey idiot" A voice shouted, Rex turned in the direction of the voice and saw his sister stood in the doorway of her room. Rex shook his head and carried on walking towards the stairs, "kidding" she said. Rex looked back at her and scowled.

"Yeah I know" he said.

Rex walked out of the chapel of saint Galinda and breathed in the fresh air. The city looked different in the day. It looked like a place that a person would want to live in. But to Rex it was what he had seen for the past 15 years. Rex sighed wanting to share the mornings with someone was something he longed for. Rex made his way to the city and went into his favourite ice cream shop called the frozen emerald. Rex walked inside the shop and the bell above the door chimed. Rex sat down on one of the leather barstools and leant on the bar. A small man came from the kitchen and stood staring at Rex; he held a green cloth and was drying the inside of a soda glass. He smiled and filled the glass with a green liquid and placed in front of Rex, Rex sighed and pushed it away.

"C'mon Rex you can tell me" the man said.

"You wouldn't understand Miko" Rex said, Miko pushed the drink back to Rex. Rex put the straw between his teeth and twisted it in his mouth.

"She stood you up didn't she?" Miko asked now sweeping the floor, Rex nodded silently. "She's not working today if that's what you're here for" Miko said. Rex drank some of the drink and sighed

"Is it me?" he asked, Miko shook his head,

"She is a woman, we can never understand them, they can do some crazy things and in their head they'll believe its right although others may not" Miko said. Rex thought about this,

"You mean like the wicked witch?" Rex asked curiously. Suddenly Miko stopped sweeping and slowly looked up at Rex with a frown.

"Why do you ask about her?" He said quietly hoping he hadn't been heard, "no one mourns the wicked and no one makes a living on their grave" he hissed. Rex shrugged.

"She was a woman of freewill" he said and Miko nodded, "its just she wasn't tactical and she was caught out to easily" he continued, "I'd love to meet her just to see what she was like" Rex said thinking about it. Miko shook his head.

"I remember when that witch terrorised Oz and she was not a likeable person and she was green! That was a happy day for Oz when good old Dorothy killed her!" Miko said cheerfully. Rex shrugged.

"But goodness knows the wicked's lives are lonely, goodness knows the wicked die alone. I guess it shows when your wicked your left only on your own" Rex said. Miko nodded.

"The wicked don't deserve companionship! Nothing grows for the wicked they leave only what they've sown!" he said happily. Rex shook his head.

"It's not fair no one knew her!" Rex said.

"You certainly didn't see her or meet her so you cannot judge the damage she did!" Miko hissed. Rex opened his mouth to speak but Miko stopped him.

"This kind of talk can get you arrested, besides why are you suddenly so interested in her?" Miko said. Rex stood up and placed a silver piece on the counter

"I don't know" he said. He thought about the conversation and suddenly shouted

"This city is unbelievable the death of a person is not meant to be celebrated!" he said and stormed out of the ice cream shop. Miko ran after him.

"What should I say if Tyana comes to work?" Miko shouted, Rex turned round and shrugged,

"I'm through with her!" He shouted, "I'm through with Oz!"

Chapter 4: just a sprinkle of Ozdust

Rex sat on a park bench and pulled his legs up so he could rest his chin on them. He looked up at the crisp blue sky. It had a faint green washed through the blue. Rex watched as a family of tigers sat on the grass and had a picnic. Rex did not like it how the guards watched them closely. The young tigers played peacefully with each other and the parents snuggled up to each other. Rex held his hand wondering what it could feel like.

"Hey stranger" a voice behind him called, Rex turned round and saw Tyana stood behind the bench with a sympathetic smile on her face. Rex stood up and looked at her in awe, this particular morning she wore a mint green polka dot dress and white tights with green buckled shoes. Her hair was chocolate brown and was in neat ringlets and in her hair she wore a thin lace red ribbon. She had stunning green eyes and her lips were scarlet red. Rex smiled.

"um..err...um...Hello Tyana" Rex stuttered, Tyana laughed loudly.

"You are so funny" She laughed. Rex was confused by this but he smiled.

"I'm terribly sorry for standing you up, you see I completely forgot" She said fanning herself with a green velvet fan. Rex cleared his throat to make himself sound tough.

"I wasn't bothered I had a great time myself" he said hating himself for lying,

"Yes you were, I can tell you were" She said. Rex stood up and dusted off his clothes.

"Would you care to take a stroll with me?" Rex said holding out his arm. Smiling Tyana linked her arm with his. Rex and Tyana walked through the park and Rex thoroughly enjoyed himself, he had longed to do this with a girl but he had never had the chance. Rex and Tyana made their way to the fountain and Rex looked up the statues on the fountain showed Saint Galinda stood with a girl who held onto a small dog.

"Dorothy who'd have thought it?" Tyana said admiring the statue. "She fell from the sky and killed the witch from the east and then triumphantly killed the witch of the west! I mean she is a hero and she was an eye for the boys" Tyana said. Rex nodded,

"Shame my mother got involved" Rex said looking at Galinda.

"I'd love to know what happened, from sources people said that Galinda was friends with the witch" Tyana said. Rex looked at her and thought about this even though his mother spoke so harshly of the witch maybe they were friends. They talked about the possibilities of things that could have happened those years ago.

"How about we go to the Ozdust?" Tyana asked Rex snuggling up to him. Rex pulled away from her. "That place is awfully overrated; I wouldn't be seen dead in there" Rex laughed. Tyana twirled her self in a circle and her dress flapped when she did this. "But there is dancing, singing and it'll be great fun and you could be with me, can you imagine dancing through life?" Tyana sang happily. Rex rolled his eyes.

"It's a club for drunken Shiz students" Rex said. Tyana walked over to Rex and slowly kissed him on the lips. Rex was shocked but he held onto the moment. After the kiss Tyana pulled back,

"So should we go?" Tyana asked, Rex sighed still dazzled after the kiss, he nodded dreamily and Tyana smiled. "We'll meet there later tonight" Tyana said. Tyana smiled and looked at her watch

"I should go pick a nice new dress" Tyana smiled, Rex nodded.

"I'll see you there" he said. Tyana giggled and ran off towards the park gates. Rex was then alone again. A cool breeze blew through the park and it made the trees rattle and the water in the fountain ripple. Rex's teeth chattered and he looked at his watch it was 2.35pm.

"Another dull afternoon" he said drearily.

That evening Rex rooted in his wardrobe to find his best suit. He found it in a white box. He smiled when he found it. Rex slowly pulled out the box and blew the dust off it. The opened it and pulled out a pair of shiny black shoes with green laces. He placed these neatly on his bed. He rooted into the box and pulled out a crumpled emerald coloured velvet jacket. To match the jacket there was a pair of pants. He neatly placed them on the bed next to the shoes. He rooted in the box and pulled out a delicate black bow tie. Rex smiled at this because he hadn't worn it in years. He placed this next to the suit and put the box back in his wardrobe. After changing into the suit Rex looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled because his long spiky hair didn't match the suit at all. Rex opened his draw in his desk and pulled out a small vile.

"Miracle hair gel" Rex read, and he opened the vile, the gel glowed a light purple and a light mist seeped out of it. He poured some of it onto his hand. The gel was cool and wet in his hand. Rex swiftly ran it through his hair and grabbed a comb; he combed his hair so it was neatly gelled down and in the style of a comb over. Rex looked at his clock and the time read 7.20pm, Rex smiled in the mirror and decided his look was satisfactory. Rex stepped out of his room and looked around for Galinda and Belinda. After seeing the coast was clear he ran out and walked to the city. Rex really didn't want to go to the Ozdust but he knew this was the only chance he would get to see Tyana. Rex eventually arrived at the Ozdust and he sheepishly waited outside. A part of him wondered if she would stand him up, the problem with Tyana was that she was a user, this was bad and Rex knew this but he insisted to himself that she could grow to love him. After a while of waiting he was tapped on the shoulder. Rex turned to see Tyana and three other girls stood with her. Rex did not notice the other girls because Tyana looked so fantastic, she wore an emerald green ball gown and she had her hair in the same ringlets and on top of her head sat a majestic silver tiara studded with emeralds. Rex gulped and Tyana smiled.

"My friends, I do hope you don't mind they were awfully lonely" she said, Rex shook his head still speechless and smiled.

"Um shall we?" he said pointing to the Ozdust entrance. Tyana smiled and linked his arm. Rex walked up to the entrance and a guard stood outside, he halted Rex and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey how old are you?" His voice boomed. Rex smiled nervously.

"I am 21 sir, you see I am an unfortunate munchkinlander and I am cursed with looking young" Rex said solemnly. The guard laughed.

"Okay then if your 21, you must be in Shiz if so tell me what you're studying" He said, Rex smiled he had rehearsed this.

"I am a year one student and I am discovering the physics of magic so I may receive an honours degree" he said confidently. The guard raised an eyebrow and reluctantly stepped aside.

Rex laughed and made his way into the Ozdust and looked around, like the city the inside was emerald green there was music and lots of people dancing. Tyana squeaked happily,

"Shall we grab a drink?" she shouted trying to talk over the music. Rex nodded and walked Tyana over to the bar. The bartender was a rhino in a green waistcoat who looked bored and tired.

Rex sat at the bar and stared at him.

"So what'll it be?" He sighed, Rex looked at Tyana and she looked at her friends.

"Three Ozmopolitons" Tyana said cheerfully.

"And you?" The rhino said to Rex. Rex debated this for a minute.

"Make it four" He said. Although he was secretly worried as he had never tried alcohol. The rhino nodded and pulled out four martini glasses. He pulled out the glowing green bottle and unscrewed the lid. It smelt strong and dangerous to Rex and he gulped. The rhino then pulled out some apple juice and poured it into a shaker along with the absinthe. He shook it forcefully and unscrewed the lid and poured it into the glasses equally, the liquid glowed dangerously green. He then garnished the sides of the glasses with an apple slice and placed a green umbrella and straw in each glass. He then pushed them forward.

"Four silvers please" The rhino said and Rex handed it to him and handed one of the drinks to Tyana. She smiled and took it.

"I'm going to dance, perhaps I'll save a dance for you" she said sneakily. Rex sighed and turned back to the bar as Tyana made her way to the dance floor.

"Dirty little user" the rhino whispered to himself. Rex looked at him,

"Excuse me?" Rex said. the rhino looked at him.

"Nothing sir" he replied looking down at the glass he was cleaning. Rex shook his head and sipped some of the drink. The drink was alive with flavour and it burnt Rex's throat as he swallowed it making him cough. The rhino laughed and Rex narrowed his eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed kid?" the rhino jeered.

"I thought it was law for animals to be in their houses by 7.30?" Rex spat. The rhino fell silent.

"Slave labour, I mean I am paid but to every silver you earn I earn a copper" the rhino said sadly. Rex fell silent too feeling bad for what he had said.

"Listen I'm sorry" Rex apologised. The rhino nodded.

"Say why are you working here if that's the law?" Rex asked. The rhino shrugged.

"Well the wizard needs workers in his club and animals are the cheapest to employ" he said.

"You aren't paid properly?" Rex asked. The rhino shook his head,

"We earn two coppers an hour, it's unfair but I've got a family to feed so I can't argue otherwise they'll just fire me" he said. "There was one person who stood up for us but they were quickly destroyed" the rhino continued. Rex nodded. Then a tray with empty glasses slammed onto the bar.

"God damn humans" a voice hissed, Rex looked down and saw a tabby cat in a green apron stood next to the bar, she looked exhausted and her legs were shaking with sleep deprivation, she looked like she could have collapsed any minute.

"Masy, there's an order for that table over there" said the Rhino pointing to a tray full of drinks. The cat sighed and climbed up onto a stool.

"How are we taking this?" she said, the rhino shrugged and pushed the drink filled tray over to her.

"We've just got too" he said. The cat whined.

"Someone would've stood up for us a while ago Rayli, if only they were still here!" she said banging her paw on the bar, Rex turned to her.

"Who?" he asked. The cat fell silent and wouldn't look at him. "I won't tell anyone" Rex said. The cat looked around to make sure she couldn't be heard.

"The wicked witch" she said. The rhino growled

"Order!" he shouted pointing at the tray before she could say anything else and the cat swiftly picked up the tray, it was so much larger than her and she struggled to carry it. After gaining a good grip she hurried off. Rex turned to the rhino who looked worried.

"Please don't say anything we'll be thrown in prison for conspiracy or things happen to you like your voice and ability to speak" the rhino begged. Rex nodded.

"I won't, but may I ask are you a rebel animal?" Rex asked. The rhino looked around.

"I was back in the day, but after events I can only think it" he replied. Rex nodded and turned to see where Tyana was. He spotted her and did not like what he saw. She stood in plain sight on the dance floor with another man kissing. He was a trainee emerald guard like Rex's friends. Rex growled.

"She is just a plain user" Rex growled. He stood up and made his way to the entrance of the Ozdust feeling disappointed with himself for even coming in the first place. Rex waved to the rhino who simply smiled and left the club. The night had become cool and a breeze blew through the empty streets. Rex didn't even think about Tyana he just listened to the wind and dreamt of the places it could carry him. Rex smiled and thought of his favourite spot and made his way there. Rex made his way to the park and climbed up a steep hill, he ripped his jacket as he climbed through the sharp bushes. At the top of the hill was a clearing where you could see all of Oz, it was silent and nobody ever went there Rex had scratched his name into a tree trunk there when he was 7 years old and no one had ever seen it. Rex sat down on the patch of grass next to the tree and looked over Oz. It looked so small and unmistakably green. Rex looked past Oz and stared at the forest that divided oz from the outside world. He watched the dismal tower that sat on the western horizon and sighed, the tower was as small as a pin but it still stood free and proud on the edge of the valley. He took off his jacket and folded it up to make up a pillow. He lay down and like every night he dreamt of beyond Oz.

Section 3 Grr

Chapter 5: Animal antics

Grr sat at the window of his home and stared out of the window. He hated the animal curfew. He opened the top window of the attic and stuck his paw out and felt the night breeze. He smiled as he felt it whistle through his fur. Grr stood up and made his way over to the mirror and stared deep into it. He grabbed a brush and tried to run it through his tangled Maine. He growled when the brush refused and got stuck in one of the many knots. He looked back up to the mirror and saw two disheartened amber eyes staring back. He knew he was destined for so much more but he still felt in adequate. Grr's tail swished restlessly. He sighed and opened the floor panel of the attic and rolled the ladder down. He climbed down with ease and landed on the smooth wooden panels of the upstairs landing. Grr walked towards the stairs his claws occasionally dragging on the wooden panels. He walked down the stairs and opened the large door that lead into the book shop. Grr looked around smelling around to sense if his parents were around, he also listened for sounds his ears rotating backwards. After hoping the coast was clear. He went to the shop door and quietly unlocked the door and tried to step out but regrettably the bell above the door rung.

"You know your not allowed out unless you'd like to be arrested" a voice called. Grr shut the door and turned to face another lion like himself. This lion wore half moon glasses and had a worried expression on its face. Grr sighed.

"Dad why aren't you as courageous as you used to be?" Grr asked. His father looked at him nervously,

"I got the shop didn't I?" he said. Grr looked down.

"Why did you help Dorothy?" Grr asked, his father rolled his eyes.

"You've asked this many times and like I've said before it was my duty" He said, "now go to your room you'll attract the guard's attention" he whispered nervously. Grr sighed "this prejudice against animals is wrong, you know it is" Grr snarled. Grr obediently went to his room and lay on his straw filled mattress, it was uncomfortable and hard. He rolled over to find a better position. Grr hated his life it seemed like one large routine that never ended.

The next morning Grr sat up and yawned baring his large white teeth. Another boring routine filled day he thought o himself, he climbed off his bed and tripped over his tail.

"What's your problem today?" Grr asked his tail that swished endlessly. Grr put on a plain brown jacket and made his way downstairs. He opened a door and walked into his dining room. A lioness sat at the table reading the Ozian times. She also looked bored,

"Morning dear" she said sounding unconcerned.

"Morning mum" Grr replied,

"I thought I'd married a champion lion. Turns out I was mistaken" she said. Grr nodded hearing this before.

"I married a bookshop owner" she said sounding disgusted, "that was our reward for ridding the witch" she spat. Grr nodded.

"We are better off than most animals" Grr defended. Slowly Grr's mother lowered her newspaper to reveal a disapproving look on her face.

"I could have been famous, if I'd taken that offer to move from the Land of Oz you know that lion who said I could be in the theatre, we could have had a better life" She hissed. Grr nodded.

"I'm going to go to the fish market and pick up some supper" Grr said. His mother nodded looking unconcerned. Grr sighed and made his way out of the shop. He shut the shop door and turned to walk down the alley to the market place until he saw an upsetting sight. Walking slowly down the road was a familiar person, well animal.

"Hey Masy!" Grr called running up to the tabby cat. She sighed and smiled at Grr and stopped, she looked tired and almost close to collapsing.

"Hey Grr, listen I can't stop I've got to go and clean the kitchens for the glossed kettle" she said tiredly. Grr sighed.

"Why do you let them do this to you? I mean you slave in that stupid club all night and then slave some more in that restaurant!" he sighed. Masy shrugged slowly.

"It may not pay a lot but it keeps a roof over my head" She sighed. She then slowly turned and made her way down the alley. Grr sighed and growled quietly with stress. He too made his way to the market. When Grr arrived in the market place he looked around noticing the inadequacies of Oz. Animals worked like slaves lifting heavy crates, whilst others begged to try and make a living. Grr sat on a bench outside the frozen emerald and watched the market restlessly. Guards stood closely by and watched everyone's moves carefully especially the animals. Grr looked down to the ground desperate not to make eye contact with them. A familiar voice alerted Grr.

"hey so what do you suppose is up with Blondie?" The voice said, Grr looked up to see his best friend Frayl stood next to the bench looking through the window of the frozen emerald. Frayl jeered at the blonde boy moping over ice cream. Frayl was a strange animal well to humans that is. He was a small brown mongrel whose ears were pointed. He wore a black and white striped jacket and a red bandana around his neck. Grr smiled and turned to watch the blonde boy.

"Isn't that saint Galinda's kid?" Frayl asked his tail wagging with enthusiasm. Grr nodded "why ain't he popular?" Frayl wondered. Grr shrugged.

Frayl turned to Grr and frowned, "dude what's up?" he asked

"Not a lot I'm just bored of life" Grr replied half-heartedly.

"Dude you have a beautiful girl and you've got a decent home" Frayl pointed out. Grr smiled he thought of his beautiful girlfriend and sighed. Grr grinned at Frayl.

"Course your right! But I just want change, I'd love a small cottage far from Oz, I would marry Lilou and have five kids and maybe own my own shoe repair business because I can repair shoes well" Grr dreamt. Frayl sighed and sat next to him.

"Some dream" he remarked tasting a bit of the small fantasy.

"Still it is irritating watching the humans mope when they have everything" Frayl snarled turning back to the blonde boy with a look that could kill. Grr shrugged and continued to watch the market place.

"Listen I should go" Grr said suddenly "places to go people to see" He continued. Frayl did not react he was too immersed in watching the blonde boy.

Grr wandered through the market place completely forgetting about his supper. Grr smiled thinking about his lovely girlfriend Lilou. Grr passed by the jewellers and smiled at a marital bangle for animals and smiled wanting to marry Lilou, of course he would never be able to afford the bangle let alone a wedding. Grr sighed knowing this and trudged off. Grr wandered back up the hill slowly away from the market place and set off down a side alley to go meet Lilou. Grr stopped at a broken door in the alley and knocked loudly. Inside you could hear hissing and frantic running.

"Who is it?" a woman's voice called. Grr sighed hearing this.

"It's just me. Grr" he hissed back. Grr waited as the door began to unlock and a lioness started to peer out.

"Well make it quick" she whispered and pulled him in. The lioness was cleaning around and was very skittish and jumpy. She was Lilou's mother and she was afraid of the emerald guards coming and taking away her children. As Oz laws were that only one child was allowed. But Lilou's mother had 6 and this would be a problem for her. Grr sat down silently and waited for Lilou to appear. Lilou's mother cleaned frantically. Is she always this nervous? Grr thought to himself. After a while Lilou appeared and she smiled and kissed Grr. Grr salvaged these moments and looked at her face smiling before him she was so beautiful. Her eyes were an emerald green and her fur was soft to touch and she wore her favourite pink flowered headband to manage her small patch of hair. She laughed and hugged him.

"You still look at me in amazement" she giggled.

"It's because I'm too lucky to have you" Grr whispered.

"So where to?" Lilou whispered. Holding Grr's paws.

"Well I was thinking of going to the Oz gates" Grr smiled. Lilou sighed and looked down. "Not again" she whispered. "We'll never get out" she said. Grr sighed too.

"I'm just being hopeful" he said.

"Ok but only because I love you" she smiled and kissed him. That afternoon Grr and Lilou made their way to the Oz gates and sat on a bench gazing at them.

"Do you dream of better things?" Grr whispered stroking Lilou's head. She nodded tiredly and smiled.

"I dream that we are far from here and that we maybe have a little cottage. Ooh and our own tree that we have carved our initials inside a love heart. Maybe we could have kids and be married. That's what I dream of as being better" Grr whispered to Lilou. She smiled and kissed his paw.

"I have dreamt of something like that since I was a cub, it's the animal dream" She said solemnly and snuggled up to Grr. Grr thought of this and looked past the gates of Oz.

"I swear we'll achieve it someday" Grr whispered with a smile.

Section 4 Rosalina

Chapter 6: Confronting Oz

It had been a long month since Rosalina had found out about magic and she was confident and strong now knowing the extent of her power and had been practising extensively and thought that nothing could get in her way. Or could it?

Rosalina sat outside in the stables with her notes on the floor gazing at them restlessly.

"Well I now know shape shifting" she whispered to Chimston who sat nervously on a hay bale. Chimston was in agreement with Rosalina but he was nervous of getting caught. "Will you be my test to see if I can succeed at shape shifting?" Rosalina asked looking up at Chimston. Chimston crouched nervously.

"It won't hurt will it?" he asked stepping off the hay bale towards Rosalina. Rosalina laughed.

"Course not! I'm a practised witch and can do any spell properly and besides you're my best friend I won't let any harm come to you" she whispered. Relieved by this Chimston stood in the middle of the floor whilst Rosalina stood up and stepped back. She rubbed her temples and got into a frame of mind to do magic. She cleared her throat and held her hands over Chimston. Chimston winced scared of what was going to happen. Rosalina breathed steadily and spoke the words

"Yivera Astenine Loraloh Tagotbath" She said sternly. Chimston squeaked and squeezed his eyes shut. Rosalina smiled as Chimston shrunk and turned into a rat. "Yes!" she shouted dancing around excitedly. Chimston opened his eyes and shrieked when he saw he was a small grey rat.

"Ahhh Rosalina change me back!" Chimston shouted. Rosalina sighed.

"Oh let me bask in my glory first then I will" Rosalina laughed. Then the sound they were dreading appeared.

"Rose are you cleaning out those stables?" Elphaba's voice shouted. Rosalina panicked and kicked her notes under a pile of hay. Elphaba entered the stables and looked around suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" She asked narrowing her eyes "you haven't even started on the stables" She remarked. Rosalina gulped and looked down at the Chimston rat. With this Elphaba's head snapped down looking at Chimston. Rosalina smiled

"Um do you like my new friend?" she asked covering up. Elphaba lent against the wall.

"Oh really?" she asked still suspicious.

"Um yes I found him amongst the hay. Well it could be a girl maybe it has babies nearby" Rosalina said looking down not meeting Elphaba's gaze. Elphaba raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Just clean this up and feed Ebony and Thunder" She said and with that she walked out of the stable. Rosalina grumbled and picked up a pitchfork and started to clean up the hay. The Chimston rat stood on its hind legs and cleared its throat.

"Um changing me back?" Chimston asked. Rosalina sighed.

"Later" and picked him up and put him in her pocket. Rosalina found her notes and hid them in the loose panel in the stables above the horse's heads. When Rosalina was finished she made her way back into the house and Elphaba was waiting in the living room.

"You need a bath young lady" Elphaba laughed and picked up one of her potions and made up a bath for Rosalina upstairs. Rosalina sighed hating baths. She then remembered the Chimston rat in her pocket and silently placed him on the floor when she went upstairs for her bath.

"I'll be quick" She hissed at him. Rosalina entered the bathroom and stared at the potion filled bath and sighed.

"Be quick it's almost supper time" Elphaba said leaving the bathroom. Rosalina sighed and nodded and took her hair out of the plat and swished her long glossy black hair and got into the bath.

After her bath Rosalina went to find Chimston who was sat happily nibbling some bread that he had stolen from the kitchen.  
"Being a rat isn't so bad" he mumbled. Rosalina raised an eyebrow In amazement. "But I would like my wings back" he continued. Rosalina nodded and tried to remember the words.  
"Yivera Astenine Loraloh Tagotbath" she said. In an instance Chimston quickly grew larger and changed back into a monkey. He smiled happily and admired himself.  
Rosalina smiled and checked through a small notebook she had got out of her pocket.  
"You know I think we are ready to go to OZ" Rosalina whispered looking at her checklist carefully. Chimston's face became panic stricken.  
"So soon?" he gulped. Rosalina nodded.  
"Yes I know the forget me spell I tried it on father remember, so I can try it on Mother but it may take some power so I will ensure that I'm practised I mean I know it off by heart practically" she wondered to herself. Rosalina tapped her pencil on the notebook and Chimston sighed.  
"You know it's not a good idea and we'll probably be killed" he whispered gulping.  
"That's why I want them to forget me. At least then they can't be disappointed in me and it gives us the cover we need to get there" Rosalina sighed thinking about her sacrifice. Chimston shook his head.  
"Isn't it there decision if they remember you, I mean you are their daughter" he pleaded. Rosalina sat back in the bed.  
"Fine then I'll go tomorrow. Alone!" she hissed. Grabbing her notebook and notes and placing them into a small messenger bag. She also placed a broom next to the bag along with Elphaba's black cloak. Chimston sighed and walked to stand in front of her.  
"I will come with you, only to see that you're safe as that's what best friends do and we should leave as soon as" he said with a hint of regret in his voice. Rosalina nodded and pulled out the small notebook and flicked through it and found the spell to make Elphaba and Fiyero forget them. Chimston sighed.  
"We'll have to do my own parents" he said sadly and Rosalina nodded sympathetically. She then changed into her black dress and put on her black boots and pulled the bag over her head and let it rest on her shoulders. She looked down at Chimston who gazed back signifying he too was ready.  
"It's now or never" Rosalina sighed opening the bedroom door silently. She snuck out into the corridor and looked up the stairs and smiled at the moonlight that reflected down the stairs. Quietly she crept up the stairs trying to stop her mother from hearing and she gently pushed her mother bedroom door open. Like planned Elphaba and Fiyero slept peacefully in the bed and Chimston's parents Chistery and Dilana lay on the window sill sleeping peacefully. Rosalina pulled out the note book and opened it on the spells page and gently read it out with tears in her eyes.  
" here goes, anifard spensure appelfayd hoklican standousto avetyanimo represtoy gerfroili verpoero" she whispered waving her hands at the people she loved and she watched as the wisp of their thoughts left their minds and flew out of the window. Silently Rosalina closed the book and sighed taking one last look at them and closing the door  
"let's go, our work is done" she choked and hurried down the stairs. Obediently Chimston followed. As he walked out of the house he noticed that Rosalina had gone to get the horse Ebony and she elegantly mounted herself on the horse and walked over to Chimston  
"let's get going" She said with a hint of sadness. Chimston sighed and jumped onto the horse and turned to look back at the tower and continued to watch it until it was out of sight.

Section 4: Rosalina  
Chapter 7: The Emerald city

It had been a long ride and Ebony grew increasingly tired and started to whine due to the lack of sleep. Rosalina rode straight staring constantly at the road ahead not speaking to Chimston. Chimston stared as light hit the valley and made it glimmer and he smiled seeing the new day of their new lives. After a while Rosalina stopped by a lake and let Ebony drink.  
"Wow what a view" Chimston said breaking the silence. Rosalina smiled and looked down at him.  
"It is beautiful but I feel lost I mean we have just rode straight and not even found the yellow brick road so who knows where we are. We should be there as we have ridden through many fields to ensure that we are going onto its route. Chimston sighed and looked at his swishing tail on the ground he then stopped suddenly and stared at what he had uncovered  
"what you mean this yellow brick road?" he shouted excitedly looking at the dusty floor he blew at it and sure enough the floor gleamed with its yellow bricks. Rosalina smiled and stared straight ahead  
"we must nearly be there" she exclaimed "it will be past the ridge over there" she said excitedly and she grabbed Ebony and mounted herself. "Come on we have nothing to lose!" she sang and sure enough they followed the faint yellow brick road. After a while Rosalina realised that they had passed the ridge and by jumping off the horse and running up a hill she uncovered her goal. There in the middle of the valley stood the Emerald city proudly.


	2. Chapter 2

My personal wicked musical sequel with hints of the book

Rosalina grinned as she rode quickly down the road getting closer and closer to the Emerald city.  
"Wait for me!" Chimston shouted flapping after her. Rosalina pulled back the reins on the horse and ground to a stop.  
"We are going to have to go in disguise" Rosalina said her eyes widening as she spotted an Emerald city guard. Chimston sighed nervously as Rosalina pulled Ebony into a group of trees.  
"We can't possibly pull this off!" Chimston scolded full of nerves. "We should go back and break the charm on your parents and return to normality" He said growing more agitated.  
"We've come to far for that" Rosalina said, she pulled out her notebook and flipped through the full pages.  
"Here simple transformation spells" She said pointing to a page. Chimston whined quietly to himself not liking the idea. "From what I have learned form Oz, we need to look pleasant" She said thinking to herself. She then looked down at Chimston with a grin. She held her hand over him and began to say some words.  
"Yivera Astenine Loraloh Tagotbath Canine" She said clearly. Suddenly Chimston began to grow and he quickly changed into a small brown and white dog.  
"AHHHH!" He shouted staring at his wagging tail. Rosalina smiled as the spell worked.  
"Now me" She said breathing a sigh of confidence.  
"Yivera Astenine Loraloh Tagotbath Beautifa" she shouted and in an instance Rosalina's skin turned milky white and her hair turned into luxurious glossy brown curls, her eyes turned green and her lips became full and red. Chimston looked down at the notebook  
"Note to sorcerer, transformation will not last. Even the most slight of heart pulse changes could make you change back" Chimston read starting to sound worried again.  
"Ignore that" Rosalina said twirling in her new self. " We have a city to go to" She said excitedly.

Rosalina jumped back onto Ebony and scooped up Chimston and continued to ride onto the Emerald city. Soon enough the trio arrived at the gates and Rosalina rang the giant bell to gain entrance. Suddenly a guard appeared by opening a small door and staring down at Rosalina.  
"And who might you be?" He asked sternly raising an eyebrow. Rosalina cleared her throat and thought of the script she had devised.  
"I am Rosalina, I am a traveller from the Gillikin Country and I wish to stay in the Emerald City so I can visit the chapel of Saint Galinda" Rosalina said.  
"Smile" Chimston whispered. Rosalina nodded and smiled sweetly at the guard. The guard nodded and disappeared through the hatch. Rosalina looked down at Chimston with a confused expression.  
"How Rude" Rosalina said angrily. Chimston nodded.  
"Now what?" He asked. Rosalina racked her brains. Suddenly the giant door clunked and began to open slowly. Rosalina smiled excitedly and patted Ebony and made her way into the Emerald City. Rosalina and Chimston both sat in awe as they made their way into the city. The city was beautiful it was emerald green and had the most beautiful fountains Rosalina had ever seen. The floor was golden with bricks and the streets were all hustle and bustle.  
"Wow" Chimston whispered as he looked around. Rosalina was speechless and she just simply nodded.


End file.
